jailbreakfandomcom-20200223-history
Pistol
Overview The Pistol (otherwise known as the Beretta) is a free semi-automatic handgun that is extremely easy to obtain throughout the map and a very useful weapon in a variety of situations. For instance, the Pistol can be used in a combo with the Shotgun to kill opponents quickly, due to its high damage and relatively quick firing rate. When a member of the Police team spawns, they will automatically have the pistol in the first slot of their inventory. The Pistol, however, has a low magazine capacity at just 8 rounds, on top of that a pretty slow reload, making it not as reliable in the form of a primary weapon but serves as a great sidearm. Silenced Pistol A matte-black silenced Pistol is unlocked with the SWAT Gamepass, which is, as the name suggests, a silenced pistol. Regardless of which team the players are on, SWAT Gamepass owners will automatically have the silenced Pistol equipped when equipping a regular pistol. Strategy The Pistol may be able to serve some use for long-range sniping purposes, although it takes nearly an entire magazine to kill a player, making the Pistol not so effective. For mid-range purposes, however, the Pistol can be quite suitable for players who have practiced using it and are fairly accurate with it. In close-range combat, the Pistol is not the best weapon due to its rather slow time to kill, but it is still a viable choice for those who have no other way of defending themselves. The Pistol is the only free weapon in Jailbreak, so new players can only use the Pistol until they have the cash to purchase other weapons. Trivia * Like the Rifle and Shotgun, this weapon received a mesh change on the June 24, 2017 update. * The Pistol is the only free weapon in the game. ** This excludes the Silenced Matte variant, which requires the SWAT Gamepass to obtain. *** However, players do not have to spend any money in-game to receive it, therefore the Pistol is partially free. * Alongside the Shotgun, this is the first weapon in the game. * The SWAT Gamepass allows players to change the color scheme of the Pistol from White to Matte. ** This makes the Pistol the first weapon in the game to have skins. * The Pistol had a slight buff on the October 3, 2018's Miscellaneous Update that increased the damage from 14 to 15. * Due to the model change for the Pistol in the Weapons/Items Update, the matte black-colored Pistol was unobtainable, as Asimo3089 and Badcc did not update the matte-black pistol model until the April 13, 2019's Jewel Party Update. * On the April 13, 2019's Jewel Party update, the SWAT pistol was implemented back into the game. In this update, players with the SWAT Gamepass now receive a silenced, matte-black pistol. Criminals with the SWAT Gamepass can also get the silenced Pistol by equipping a normal Pistol. * As off the Jetski & Robbery update, the pistol can now be acquired inside the ground floor of the watchtower at the Airport. * The Pistol is based off the Beretta 92FS and the Silenced/SWAT pistol is based nf the Beretta 92FSR Suppressor. Category:Weapon/Item Category:Ranged Weapons